


A Shining New Era

by NicNack4U



Category: Disney - All Media Types, The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Blanket Permission, Brainwashing, Complete, Corruption, Dark, Dark Simba (The Lion King), Evil Simba (The Lion King), Ficlet, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I Wrote This While Watching The Lion King, Incest, M/M, One Shot, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 05:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17861231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicNack4U/pseuds/NicNack4U
Summary: Instead of telling Simba to run away, Scar takes him under Scar's wing and corrupts him to be just as twisted as his uncle.





	A Shining New Era

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own The Lion King, I'm just writing this for fun.

 

 

 

 

"What am I gonna do?" Simba asked his uncle, broken and lost.

 

Scar paused. He had a previous idea to tell his nephew to run and never return, but he had a new plan now.

 

He was going to take care of Simba and manipulate him. Twist him up to be just like his uncle.

 

Scar faked a sympathetic smile and said, "Come back home to Pride Rock with me, Simba. Don't worry, I will make sure no one will blame you for this. We'll just say that he heroically and tragically died while trying to save you from the wildebeest stampede."

 

And while that didn't stop the cub's tears, it did seem to calm him a bit. Simba nodded silently, sniffing.

 

"Excellent!" Scar grinned. "Come, then. Let's get back to the Pride Lands." 

 

The cub obediently obeyed his uncle, following him quietly, looking down at the ground sadly as he walked.

 

Scar walked ahead of him to hide his gleeful smile.

 

When they arrived in the Pride Lands, Scar lead Simba up to Pride Rock. 

 

Sarabi sent Scar and Simba a worried look. The other lions and lionesses had many questions.

 

Scar quieted them all with a eulogy for Mufasa, faking his tears and grief to perfection.

 

"Mufasa's death was a tragic accident. For me, Simba and Sarabi it is a deep colossal loss. He died a hero. He was trying to save Simba from the wildebeest stampede. He would not want us to mourn, but to remember him in happier moments. Remember him as he was."

 

Despite this, the others still tearfully mourned him. Scar tried to hide a sneer by looking downward so that it looked like he was trying to hide his tears. He looked back up a moment later when he didn't hear the lions and lionesses crying anymore.

 

He spoke up, quietly at first and then his voice rose, strong and powerful, prideful and commanding:

 

"Mufasa's death was a tragic loss. Yet, out of the ashes, we should greet the dawning of a new era in which lion and hyena come together in a great and glorious future."

 

He leapt up on top of Pride Rock. The others gasped as hyenas gathered around Scar as he finished his speech.

 

* * *

 

 

 

The years pass by, and with each growing year, Simba grows up to be just like his uncle Scar.

 

Scar could ignore the fact that he looked more and more like Mufasa in favor of focusing on the fact that Simba's new personality now matched his.

 

Scar felt giddy and proud. He finally got what he always wanted: Mufasa dead and to be King.

 

And it didn't hurt that his revenge continued through altering Simba's personality and moral code.

 

Scar looked around appreciatively at the ruins of the Pride Lands from atop Pride Rock.

 

"Penny for your thoughts, Uncle?" Simba suddenly asked from somewhere behind Scar.

 

He turned to face his nephew, chuckling. "Oh, my dear, you couldn't afford me."

 

Simba chuckled as Scar slinked over to him. They rubbed their faces and necks together.

 

Oh, yes. This was a very welcome new development as well. He hadn't meant for his mentorship with his nephew to go that far, but he wasn't complaining. They'd gotten much closer over the years, so it was only inevitable, in Scar's opinion. 

 

He'd waited until Simba was a fully grown adult before starting anything with him and was pleased that Simba wanted him, too.

 

Nala, Sarabi and the others hadn't warmed up to their new relationship, however. But they didn't care. They ignored the glares and disgusted whispers. 

 

They pulled back from each other when an annoying, to their opinions, voice started to sing: 

 

"No one knows the trouble I've seen. Nobody knows my sorrow..."

 

Simba and Scar shared a look that was both humored and exasperated.

 

"Oh, Zazu. Do lighten up. Sing something with a little... bounce in it," Scar suggested, sickly-sweet.

 

Simba tried to hold back a laugh at Scar's antics and smug grin.

 

Zazu sighed tiredly. "It's a small world, after all..."

 

"No, no!" Both nephew and uncle protested in unison. "Anything but that!"

 

Zazu sighed again and started to sing "Lovely Bunch Of Coconuts."

 

Simba and Scar sighed in relief and went back to their affectionate cuddling.

 

A month later, a meerkat and a warthog somehow wandered onto the Pride Lands.

 

Scar had wanted to kill them and eat them, but Simba made him change his mind when his nephew said he wanted to keep them around because they amused him.

 

Scar allowed it, because he would not deny his nephew and lover anything at all.

 

They affectionately nuzzled each other, sharing warm and loving looks.

 

Scar was finally happy for the first time in a very long time.

 

He was happy that he abandoned his original plans. This was so much better.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
